


I più belli dei nostri giorni non li abbiamo ancora vissuti

by Coffeegirl_Alex



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Slash, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2615960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeegirl_Alex/pseuds/Coffeegirl_Alex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Il più bello dei mari<br/>è quello che non navigammo.<br/>Il più bello dei nostri figli<br/>non è ancora cresciuto.<br/>I più belli dei nostri giorni<br/>non li abbiamo ancora vissuti.<br/>E quello<br/>che vorrei dirti di più bello<br/>non te l’ho ancora detto.”<br/>(Nazim Hikmet)<br/>Le parole di questa poesia mi hanno fatto subito pensare a Erik e Charles, ed ecco che è nata questa piccola storia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I più belli dei nostri giorni non li abbiamo ancora vissuti

**Author's Note:**

> Questa è la prima fanfiction che ho scritto, la scelta è caduta su Erik e Charles perchè sono due personaggi che amo molto. Vorrei ringraziare tantissimo Nykyo per la pazienza che ha avuto nel betare questa mia piccola storia che dedico a tutte le belle persone che ho avuto modo di conoscere grazie ai fandom che abbiamo in comune.

  
**Il più bello dei mari**  
“ _Il più bello dei mari_  
 _è quello che non navigammo._  
 _Il più bello dei nostri figli_  
 _non è ancora cresciuto._  
 _I più belli dei nostri giorni_  
 _non li abbiamo ancora vissuti._  
 _E quello_  
 _che vorrei dirti di più bello_  
 _non te l’ho ancora detto._ ”  
( _Nazim Hikmet)_  


   
   
«Addio vecchio amico» Erik sentiva quelle parole riecheggiargli nella testa, una presenza costante con la quale aveva imparato a convivere.  
   
Erano passati molti mesi dall’ultima volta che aveva sentito la voce di Charles, e nonostante entrambi avessero preso di nuovo strade diverse, lui provava un immenso senso di gratitudine per il fatto che Charles, nonostante tutto e tutti, accantonando ogni ragionevole aspettativa avesse preso la decisione di lasciarlo andare.  
Gratitudine, era questo che continuava a ripetersi Erik, quando si svegliava nel buio, notte dopo notte, preda di incubi che lo lasciavano esausto e, in quei momenti, il pensiero dell’amico di un tempo era il solo in grado di donargli quel poco di pace che gli consentiva di andare avanti, di vivere almeno un giorno ancora. Allora i momenti trascorsi insieme a lui riaffioravano alla mente e delicati come una carezza, si sostituivano agli incubi ed era tutto così reale, vivido, tanto da fare male, un male fisico.  
Charles aveva perso l’uso delle gambe ma Erik, era consapevole di essere quello che aveva perso tutto. Come aveva potuto essere tanto cieco?  
Perché Charles era speciale, Charles che, senz’ombra di esitazione, si era letteralmente gettato in mezzo all’oceano pur di trarre in salvo un perfetto estraneo, Charles che non aveva mai smesso di vedere del buono in un uomo devastato da un passato troppo crudele, che l’aveva compreso, sostenuto, gli aveva dato una casa.  
E lui che cosa gli aveva reso in cambio? L’aveva ferito, sia emotivamente sia fisicamente e poi l’aveva abbandonato.  
E fu così che, quella notte, una volta accettato il fatto che quello che provava non aveva proprio nulla a che fare con la gratitudine, Erik prese la sua decisione.  
   
Arrotolò con calma le maniche della camicia all’altezza del gomito. Faceva caldo, troppo e la sensazione del cotone che cominciava ad incollarglisi sulla pelle diventava insopportabile.  
Ma ecco quei numeri, seppure sbiaditi, erano lì, oggi come allora, ferita aperta, imperitura memoria dei crimini che la razza umana era in grado di compiere. Quanto brutale e crudele poteva diventare l’uomo con chi reputava diverso! Chi era diverso avrebbe continuato a fare paura e chi faceva paura doveva essere distrutto, e la storia si sarebbe ripetuta fino alla fine dei tempi perché l’uomo non era mai stato in grado di imparare dai propri errori.  
A questo pensava Erik mentre srotolava in modo convulso la stramaledetta manica, così per un attimo, avrebbe potuto smettere di guardarlo, così avrebbe provato a illudersi che quel numero non fosse mai esistito.  
Nonostante la nottataccia appena trascorsa, camminava a passo svelto, si fermava, indugiava, riprendeva l’andatura per poi fermarsi ancora, ma sapeva che questa sarebbe stata la volta in cui sarebbe andato dritto fino in fondo. Faceva caldo, ma le maniche della camicia di cotone azzurro erano lì, al loro posto e in ogni caso l’afa non sarebbe durata a lungo perché il cielo, in cui brillavano lampi lontani, si era fatto scuro.  
Quando villa Xavier entrò nel suo campo visivo, Erik era già completamente inzuppato. Sentì il respiro mozzarglisi in gola, si passò una mano sulla fronte per ricacciare indietro una ciocca di capelli fradici, e proseguì fino al cancello, attraversò il parco e si bloccò davanti al portone.  
   
Oh Charles, quanto tempo.  
   
Erik valutò la possibilità di sollevarsi direttamente fino allo studio di Charles. Con un po’ di fortuna avrebbe trovato una finestra aperta da cui sarebbe agilmente entrato, ma non fu che il pensiero di un attimo, l’ipotesi da scartare, lui non si sarebbe infilato come un ladro in quella stessa casa in cui era stato accolto come uno di famiglia, non avrebbe scelto la via più semplice, non quella volta, per lo meno.  
Bussò, certo che Hank o qualcun altro l’avrebbe preso a calci. Sapeva che ognuno di loro aveva le sue ragioni per farlo e non poteva certo biasimarli per questo.  
   
Come previso fu Hank ad aprire la porta.  
«So di non essere…» incominciò lui titubante, con una voce che non gli apparteneva, ma la sua frase rimase troncata a metà, la bocca aperta si contrasse in un moto di stupore.  
«Erik, come stai? Sei venuto a trovare Charles?» domandò Hank invitandolo a entrare.  
Incapace di aggiungere altro, Erik annuì e si lasciò condurre all’interno.  
Conosceva la strada. Percorse veloce i passi che lo separavano da Charles in un misto di eccitazione e timore.  
   
Charles…  
   
Quando varcò la soglia lo vide seduto nella penombra, in fondo alla camera, il volto illuminato da una piccola abatjour. Diede un rapido sguardo in giro e vide che era tutto come l’ultima volta che lui era stato in quella stanza: la scacchiera al suo posto sul tavolino e persino gli scacchi erano allineati come fossero in attesa che i due contendenti prendessero posto. Un brivido gli percorse improvviso la schiena, ma Erik era certo di non stare tremando a causa del freddo.  
   
Charles, se solo potessimo tornare quelli di allora…  
   
«Che ci fa Magneto senza il suo prezioso elmo?» lo provocò Charles, senza neppure voltarsi.  
«Sono Erik, Erik soltanto» gli rispose lui sforzandosi di mantenere la calma. Per quanto lo ferisse il fatto che Charles usasse il nome di battaglia anziché quello di battesimo, sapeva di non poterlo biasimare.  
«Non più» replicò secco Charles. «Comunque, Erik» continuò, ponendo volutamente l’accento su quel nome che gli era stato così caro, «che cosa sei venuto a fare?» Il tono di voce gli uscì glaciale.  
«Mi stupisce che il tuo amico, giù all’ingresso non abbia nemmeno tentato di strangolarmi, non posso dire che la cosa mi dispiaccia, ma» disse, cercando di stemperare la tensione, «sei stato tu, vero? Gli sei entrato in testa. Perché?»  
   
Charles provò l’impulso di fare lui stesso ciò che, poco prima, aveva inibito Hank dal compiere,  
o quanto meno di assestare ad Erik un bel cazzotto su quel viso perfetto, e ancora una volta provò pietà verso se stesso per il fatto di non essere nemmeno più in grado di alzarsi ora che aveva smesso di prendere il siero, ma aveva fatto la sua scelta e non sarebbe tornato indietro.  
«Non voglio che qualcuno sappia della tua presenza, stiamo cercando di tornare alla normalità, tutti quanti. Non combinerai altri casini, non qui» gli soffiò contro, appena prima di abbassare gli occhi. Non voleva che Erik potesse leggere alcun cenno di cedimento sul suo viso, «e forse riuscirò persino a fare sì che questa volta nessuno si faccia male.» concluse, tenendo lo sguardo sempre fisso, perché era incapace di guardare altro che il suolo.  
Erik si avvicinò e prese posto in silenzio sulla sedia di fronte a quella di Charles.  
«Cosa ti aspetti? Che ti proponga di fare una partita a scacchi?» domandò, il tono venato di amaro sarcasmo.  
   
Charles sollevò il viso, pentendosi nell’istante in cui i suoi occhi incontrarono quelli grigi di Erik, ma questa volta fu quest’ultimo a cedere per primo, incapace di sopportare lo sguardo ferito dell’amico, di leggere in quegli occhi così azzurri tutta la sofferenza che gli aveva procurato.  
   
«Mi dispiace.» fu tutto ciò che Erik riuscì a dire con un filo di voce. Avrebbe voluto che Charles fosse nella sua testa ora, avrebbe saputo cosa provava, avrebbe visto quel garbuglio di sentimenti e ne sarebbe venuto a capo, come faceva sempre, senza bisogno di ricorrere a tante parole. A volte potevano suonare così vuote le parole. Erik era certo che non ce ne fossero di adeguate,  
ma sapeva che avrebbe dovuto raccogliere tutto il suo coraggio e provare.  
   
«Ti dispiace? Per che cosa, per le mie gambe o per avermi abbandonato non una ma ben due volte? Non voglio la tua compassione, non so che farmene dei tuoi sensi di colpa.» Aveva gli occhi bagnati di lacrime quando Erik posò una mano sulle sue che teneva congiunte in grembo.  
Voleva che se ne andasse perché non lo vedesse in quello stato, era già abbastanza umiliante non potersi alzare da quella sedia, ma il contatto con la mano di Erik era così piacevole, la pelle scottava sotto il suo tocco e Dio sapeva quanto lui avesse bisogno di averlo vicino.  
   
«Non posso cambiare il passato, ma posso prometterti che d’ora in poi sarà tutto diverso, sarà persino migliore.»  
   
 _Il più bello dei mari  
è quello che non navigammo._  
   
Erik era meraviglioso con i capelli bagnati incollati sul viso che addolcivano qui suoi bei tratti spigolosi.  
Charles sentì il cuore fermarsi per poi riprendere a martellare come se stesse per scoppiargli nel bel mezzo del petto.  
«Erik, dovresti toglierti quei vestiti bagnati, ti prederai una polmonite. Puoi trovare qualcosa nel mio armadio.»  
L’altro sorrise, debolmente.  
   
Oh Charles, davvero pensi che possa ammalarmi? Anche ora riesci a preoccuparti per me?  
   
Solo quando riacquistò un minimo di razionalità Charles riuscì a dirgli ciò che doveva essere detto.  
«Erik, non appena se ne ripresenterà l’occasione, te ne andrai di nuovo a causa dei tuoi stupidi pregiudizi e il tuo odio per l’intera razza umana ti porterà ancora una volta lontano.»  
«Lontano da me, da noi.» Anche questo avrebbe voluto dirgli ma lo tenne per sé, non sarebbe stato debole, non più.  
Erik lo vide tormentarsi quelle labbra rosse del colore delle ciliegie mature, lottò contro l’urgenza di rispondere a tutte le sue obiezioni chiudendogli la bocca con un bacio, ma si limitò a rafforzare la presa sulla sua mano.  
Baciare Charles… quel bacio tanto agognato e in qualche occasione, persino temuto, ma sempre e troppo spesso venuto a mancare, avrebbe dovuto attendere ancora. Era una mossa azzardata che uno scacchista esperto non poteva permettersi di compiere.  
   
«E poi c’è la scuola, ci sono i ragazzi, ho preso un impegno con tutti loro e con gli altri che verranno, lo sai, non hanno un altro posto dove andare.»  
   
«Ti aiuterò.» Si affrettò a rispondere Erik. Sembrava risoluto.  
«L’abbiamo già fatto in passato e non è andata poi troppo male.»  
   
 _Il più bello dei nostri figli  
non è ancora cresciuto._  
   
Charles gli rivolse un sorriso carico di malinconia al pensiero dei giorni che avevano trascorso alla ricerca di altri mutanti, ma tutto ciò era accaduto prima di Cuba, prima che tutto cambiasse per sempre.  
   
«Charles, possiamo ancora costruire il futuro io e te, insieme.»  
   
 _I più belli dei nostri giorni_  
 _non li abbiamo ancora vissuti._  
   
Se solo avesse letto nella mente di Erik, Charles avrebbe potuto sapere se stava dicendo la verità, o se, essendo lui uno stupido, ingenuo idealista come si era dimostrato in passato fin troppe volte, alla fine avrebbe solo sofferto di nuovo. Ma Charles si impose di non farlo. Dopotutto aveva promesso e per Charles Xavier la parola data aveva ancora un valore.  
«Fallo.» Lo esortò Erik che aveva già compreso tutto perché, se era vero che Charles conosceva ogni lato di Erik, la cosa era del tutto reciproca.  
   
«Non voglio.» Si ostinò a dire Charles per una qualche forma di malcelato orgoglio.  
   
«Te lo sto chiedendo, ti prego.» Il volto di Erik si contorse in una smorfia nel tentativo, peraltro vano, di trattenere una lacrima. «Ora fallo e basta.» Sarebbe suonato come un ordine, se a pronunciarlo non fosse stato qualcuno che era sul punto di piangere.  
Solo allora Charles portò la mano all’altezza della tempia. Erik annuì di nuovo come a rassicurarlo che andava tutto bene, che poteva continuare.  
Quanto gli era mancato vedere Charles compiere quel gesto, quanto gli era mancato ognuno di quei piccoli gesti che lo rendevano la persona che tanto amava.  
   
La mente di Erik era il posto più affascinante in cui gli fosse mai capitato di penetrare, avrebbe potuto perdercisi dentro, ma gli bastò sfiorarla per capire che non stava mentendo, per sentirsi di nuovo a casa dopo tanto tempo, troppo.  
   
 _E quello_  
che vorrei dirti di più bello  
non te l’ho ancora detto.  
   
«Anch’io, Erik.» Gli sussurrò poco prima che l’altro sfiorasse le sue labbra per poi catturarle in un bacio che racchiudeva tutta l’urgenza, la passione, l’amore repressi in tutto quel tempo. E in quel momento non c’erano più Magneto e il Professor X, ma solo Erik e Charles, uniti come era giusto che fosse, persi l’uno nel sapore dell’altro, le menti connesse, i pensieri che si rincorrevano per fondersi insieme.  
   
Baciare Charles…  
   
«Credo che ora potremmo andare in camera tua a prendere quei vestiti.»  
   
Charles sorrise, aveva le guance arrossate e Erik pensò che non era mai stato così bello come in quell’attimo.  
   
   
  

**Author's Note:**

> Ho ambientato questa storia alcuni mesi dopo Days of Future Past perchè mi piace immaginare che il finale sia stato diverso da quello del film e che Erik non sia riuscito a stare lontano da Charles troppo a lungo.


End file.
